


You don't look like a wendigo but you can eat me anyway

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: JeanMarco Revival 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jean and Eren tiny bonding moment, JeanMarco Revival 2019, M/M, They are bad with feelings, cabin in the woods, jean is horny as fuck, mikasa is done, pinning idiots, there's just one bed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: JEANMARCO REVIVAL 2019 - DAY 3 / AUTUMN ACTIVITYJean POV





	You don't look like a wendigo but you can eat me anyway

Mikasa’s uncle was scary, tiny, but scary.

Levi was his name and the man was driving the van in silence, taking glances from time to time to the group from the rearview mirror. And _oh my god _if looks could kill they’d be dead by now, those gray eyes were sharp as blades. The van was packed: Sitting next to Levi was Mikasa, as beautiful and quiet as always. In the next row were Armin, Eren, Connie, and Sasha, and at the back, sitting between their stuff, Ymir, Historia, Marco, and himself. 

Connie and Sasha were as loud as always, Historia giggling along with Marco about how silly they were. Eren and Armin were talking to each other as they always did and Ymir’s focus was on her best friend/girlfriend’s smile. Jean just listened, trying not to get too dizzy from the curves and jumps of the vehicle.

He didn’t like nature that much, but they all agreed that the best thing to do on Halloween’s week was to go to a cabin in the woods. Marco laughed at his nervousness caused by that stupid game he bought. _ Stupid, stupid game about a cabin in the woods. _ He tried to act cool, but he wasn’t. At all. Is not that he thought that a wendigo would kill them, but they would be far from… everything. From any help.

Once they arrived at the luxurious cabin and they rushed to get down, grabbing their stuff and _all _the food brought by Sasha, they saw a blond tall man greeting them. He looked kind, strong, and Jean had that thought at the back of his head, a thought of not minding at all to climb that grown-up man like a tree. He was like Captain America with thicker brows. Maybe thicker _everything. _

He should do something with this insane libido of his. Since reaching his 15th birthday, it was out of control.

“Did your uncle drive too fast?” he asked Mikasa, who just shrugged.

“Cut the bullshit, you know I’m a great driver” Jean wondered how much anger could fit in such a tiny body. The other man laughed low and amused, grabbing the neck of that midget to give him a peck on the lips.

“Well, fuck my life” Jean muttered under his breath.

“Uh?” Marco tilted his head, walking by his side towards the house. 

Jean shook his head in an “it’s nothing” sign that luckily he followed. And his attention changed in an instant from Captain America to the freckled happy bean walking by his side.

If it weren't for him, he wouldn't be there in the first place. But the idea of sleeping in the same room and _maybe _close to Marco was what he needed to gladly accept Mikasa's invitation. He spent hours daydreaming about touching his freckles, feeling his warmth. A cuddle. A kiss on the forehead. Just… being boyfriend's.

But he won't say a thing, _ no way, Jose, _because their friendship goes first and maybe Jean wasn't the sharpest tool in the box but he knew. 

He knew he wasn't who Marco would like to be his partner. Starting with his physical appearance (too thin, a too-long nose in a too-long face, acne, weird hair), to that grumpy and aggressive attitude of his. Meanwhile, Marco was a sweetheart, he just brightened everyone's day with his perfect smiles, his face was clean for the exception of millions of beautiful freckles, his hair was silky and ink black, and his body… let's say he was just growing up more than ok. He was wide, soft, and his ass _omg his ass… _

ANYWAY

He didn't even know if the guy was straight, bi, gay, or whatever. He never asked and Marco never said anything about it. Even when they talked about almost every topic that is, sex or sexuality were kind of forbidden.

So yeah, he was screwed.

***

Food was ready, games were at reach and the night fell in the middle of nowhere. It is difficult to be scared of impossible creatures lurking outside the cabin when your friends are loud and annoying. Jean tried to focus on food, on cleaning the mess they did after carving pumpkins, ignoring Connie and Sasha's out of tune Christmas carols on _ fucking _ October. But his "luck" wouldn't last long.

Lights flickered. 

Jean's heart jumped to his throat.

And darkness.

Complete and absolute darkness.

He tried not to panic even when Sasha was screaming/laughing, grabbing the T-shirt of the person closest to him. It was Ymir's and the girl shook her arm clicking her tongue, moving away from him. 

"What the fuck happened?" Eren complained while various phone lanterns lit the room. Jean did the same, feeling a bit stupid because of how scared he got over nothing.

"Probably the fuses. You can't use more than one kitchen supply" Mikasa said.

"Oooooook, I'll go and fix it"

Two thoughts came to Jean's mind as soon as he saw Eren's "_what would you all do without me_" face. The first one was Marco asking and almost begging him to try to be Eren's friend. The second was…

"Fuck you, Jaeger, you are not a savior! I'll do it" he pushed the guy, who looked at him offended as if he'd insulted his mother.

"You both go," Mikasa said. They turned their heads so hard it hurt, "one to lit the room and hold the door, the other to turn on the switches. And you _need_ to hold the door open cause it's broken from the inside and won't open if it gets closed"

"Ok," Jean said. Eren raised his eyebrows, a questioning look in his eyes, looking around to check if he was hearing things.

Jean grabbed him by the back of his sweatshirt walking outside the cabin. It was cold as fuck outside and they had to walk for a bit until finding the old shed. 

"Just for the record," Eren said while opening the door, turning to look at him in the eye, "I don't need you at all, I just agreed because Armin says we should get along".

"The fuck do I care? Fix it and shut up!" Jean pointed to the box with the phone.

"Don't tell me to shut up, asshole!"

Eren pushed Jean by the shoulder. Jean returned the push. 

With the hand, he should use to hold the door.

And it closed.

"Fuck!!" They both screamed.

"You fucking idiot this is your fault"

"You were holding the door!!"

The phone fell to the ground when Eren threw himself over Jean, struggling on the floor and slapping his face. Jean hit back, rolling over Eren when a loud scream startled him. 

"I didn't hit you that hard, stop yelling!!"

"Something's under my back, you idiot!! It hurts! I think I'm bleeding..." 

"A-shit, are you ok?" Jean grabbed the phone and tried to lit the room with still shaking fingers and a cheek in pain. He let it on the ground, the lantern facing the ceiling.

"No?? Why did you let go of the door?" Eren turned around and there was no sign of blood. 

"I didn't mean to!" He turned and tried to open without any result "there's no handle on the inside and they won't hear us even if we scream!"

"Well, I don't wanna be here!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK, I came here to sleep with Marco, not with you!!"

Eren's eyes became even bigger than they already were and Jean's face turned into a blank expression. From all the people in the world that he wanted to know about his crush on Marco, Eren was the last one. No. He wasn't even on the list.

_ Fuck _

_ " _...and with the rest"

_ Fuuuuuuuck _

Jean didn't understand the look on his face but it was new. And that poor excuse of being with everyone was so bad it made him cringe. Eren sat straight, too quiet, and staring into his soul with those huge green eyes of his.

"Do you like… are you, uhm" this was the first time _ ever _ that Eren Jaeger was speechless, "are you into guys?"

"What? Why? Why did you? I, you are the gay one!" It wasn't him talking, it was pure panic, "you are gay, for… aaaah... Armin!" He smiled like crazy, feeling like he won the argument already.

Eren stood up to push him against the wood wall. "If you say _ anything _ about this to him I swear to God, Kirschtein, you _are_ a dead man!!"

"Oh" Jean couldn't be angry even if he wanted to. He made up everything but it seems that he guessed right. "So you _ are _ into guys…"

"And what about it you homophobic scum?"

"I'm not homophobic, moron! I… I also do... like men" he couldn't look at him in the eye, his cheeks burning from embarrassment "and girls too, I just…"

Eren let him go, huffing and looking away to sit once more on the floor. The following silence wasn't as bad as it could be expected, but neither was good. A bit awkward, for lack of a better description.

"I thought it was just me", it was almost a whisper but in the silence of the night, he could hear him clearly, "and I thought you liked Mikasa".

"And I do, everybody knows that. I told you I'm into both."

"So you like Mikasa and Marco?" Eren was rubbing his arm. Jean cleaned the sweat from his hands over his trousers even when the weather was cold.

"Mikasa is beautiful and all but Marco is… he is…"

_"Everything"_ Jean found an understanding look in his eyes, "yeah, I get it. And are you dati—

"NO!! I, HE, no" Jean cleared his throat, trying to lower his voice, two tones higher than usual, "no he doesn't know".

"Because you are friends first, I guess" Jean nodded and Eren sighed. And then he smiled. A tiny, soft, and somewhat sad smile that they both shared in the solitude of that unexpected bonding moment.

Light poured inside the cabin and there was their savior. Mikasa was looking at them from above, tired and shaking her head. "I should've seen this coming…"

***

After the walk of shame back to the cabin, both too quiet even when their friends teased them, it was a matter of time for Marco to get worried. Once they ate half what Sasha brought, the group decided to go to bed so they could take a walk in the forest first time in the morning. The cabin was immense, holding enough beds for all of them. And one of the rooms had four beds in it.

"Guys! We sho—

"I won't sleep in the same room as you two" Jean interrupted Connie's happy suggestion crossing his arms, "you are too loud and I bet you'll keep talking until morning"

"Well, _ yeah, _that's the idea…" Sasha rolled her eyes, giggling with her best friend.

"No, it's not"

"We can stay in here," Mikasa said, throwing her bag on one of the beds. "I assume that Ymir and Historia will sleep together".

"Sure we will" the taller girl surrounded Historia's lean frame, squeezing her and kissing the top of her head.

"Humm… I'm tiny, I can sleep with someone" Armin shrugged and Eren tensed immediately. Mikasa looked at him with a sigh, Jean exchanged a side glance with the greed eyed guy.

"Ooook ok you can sleep with me" he pretended to be annoyed but Armin's smile was brighter than the sun.

Jean saw a little smile on Eren's face and _oh boy do I get you, bro'. _

"So Marco and Jean will sleep in the room at the end of the corridor? Won't you get bored, guys?" Historia asked. 

"I will sleep, that's for sure"

He didn't stay to hear what they had to say, he grabbed his backpack and walked into the last room. His cheeks turned bright red because there was a double bed. Not twins. 

"Careful, that's my uncle's bedroom, don't touch anything!" Mikasa warned.

"Oh" Marco whispered right at his back. It wasn't the first time they'll sleep together and despite it, Jean's heart hit his rib cage aggressively. 

"So that huge blonde guy slept in here? Nice, maybe they even fuc—

“Jean, please, don’t” Marco gave him a look between disgusted and amused. He carefully set his bag on the floor and sit on the bed, jumping a few times on it, grimacing when the springs made a loud noise. “To answer your question, yes, I bet they did”.

Jean snorted closing the door, a huge wave of relief passing over him as soon as he realized it was just Marco. His friend Marco. No weird feelings but the usual ones. They changed into their pajamas, Jean shivering because of the cold air hitting his bare skin. He got under the blankets, sighing in comfort.

“I thought you loved winter,” Marco asked, lying beside him on his side. He looked super cute with that soft cheek squeezed against his arm. His brown soft eyes looked tired, but also happy, making Jean’s heart grow two sizes in his chest.

“And I do, but fuck it’s cold in here…” Marco seemed lost in thought for a second, biting his bottom lip and looking away with a soft “uhmm…” Jean flicked his nose with his finger and the boy looked at him, startled, “what are you thinking about?”

“What happened back there? With Eren?” His voice became lower at the end of the question as if he was afraid of something.

“The fucking idiot made me close the door and we kind of… fight in there?” Marco’s eyes went wide at the information and Jean chuckled, “nothing too serious, really! He just… we… talked, after that.”

“Oh” Jean could tell that Marco was curious but too cautious to ask.

“It was… he… uhm… he likes someone and it just like, came out in the conversation”

Jean knew he should shut up. It was a really risky conversation and he was jeopardizing everything he wanted to hide. But he couldn’t lie, not to Marco at least. _ A half-truth is much better than a whole lie, isn’t it? _

“Do they love him back?” Jean stared into his eyes, noticing Marco’s word choice. He didn’t assume it was a “her” and that was kind of… great?

“I think so…”

“Oh…”

He had no clue about what made Marco so gloomy suddenly. His smile fell from his eyes and lips, and Jean's thoughts went straight to the worst possible conclusion ever.

_ Marco likes Eren. _

He should say something, anything. But he felt so betrayed and sad he didn’t know what to do with himself. But then Marco gave him a weird half-smile that didn’t reach his eyes, and if there was something that Jean won’t allow is for his friend to be sad.

“What is it? You look miserable, and don’t you dare to say it’s nothing”

“No, it’s just… you are my friend, right?” Jean nodded, confused, “I thought that it’d be sad if you started dating someone and we just… drifted away or something”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jean laughed at the idea, “have you seen me? Who would want to date me?”

“Well…” Marco seemed lost, puzzled, “you just said, Eren, your smile was, is not, is not you?”

“WHAT?!” Marco shushed him and Jean sat on the bed, “what? Me? And Eren? Nooooooooo, no no, no…” Jean rolled on the bed, his laughter now lighthearted and muffled with the pillow. A sided grin was on his face when his eyes met Marco’s, “I shouldn’t say, but I trust you won't speak around. It’s Armin”

“I see” Marco raised his eyebrows and, slowly, his lips also curled up in a smile, “yeah that makes sense”

“Seriously, Marco, Eren? From all the people I could have a crush on Eren?” He teased, shaking his head. Marco _pouted _and Jean felt like kissing it away, biting his lip instead.

“Don’t make fun of me! You were locked up together for a while and you two behaved super strange afterward, anything could happen…”

“Are you jealous of Jaeger?” He was fooling around, it wasn’t even a real question, but the seriousness in those brown eyes made him swallow.

“A bit” he muttered. Marco shifted in bed while Jean’s brain came to a halt, “We are best friends, and well, thinking about someone else in your life makes me a little, uhm, possessive?” He scratched the side of his nose, reddening by the second, “I know it’s not ok, it’s far from cool, but I can’t help it. I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be” Jean couldn’t stand his eyes, not right now, so he decided that the blankets were something really interesting to look at. His cheeks were scarlet red by then, “no one felt that way for me like, ever. You are my first real friend, so…” The soft smile on Marco’s face put Jean’s world upside down, there was so much behind it and maybe he was delusional but… _ are we closer? Is that a mole between his freckles? Would his lips be as soft as they seem? _

Both of them looked away at the same time.

The silence that felt after that was thick and suffocating, similar to what he felt on that “date” they had, but stronger. Much more stronger. 

They were talking just about being friends, nothing else, there was no room for interpretations, _ were there? _ Jean didn’t want to be hopeful but that conversation and Marco’s demeanor said differently. The brunet got up from bed, muttering something about being too late to be awake. He got under the blankets, his back to Jean’s and body way too tense to fool him. He was as awake as Jean. 

“Night night, Marco” He whispered, carefully. Marco turned his head a bit and nodded, relaxing a bit.

“Good night, sleep well”.

But Jean’s heart was too awake, beating fast and hard in his chest for that almost… _ what the hell was that? _ He turned in bed as well, brushing his back with Marco’s unintentionally. And he stayed like that, feeling his warmth from below their clothes, the touch being comforting while putting a silly smile on his face. 

Slowly, he fell asleep.

***

He woke up in the middle of the night as he usually did. Drowsy and groaning softly he tried to move but he couldn’t because something heavy pushed him against the mattress. It wasn’t just Marco’s arm around his middle, it was also his leg around his hips, holding him tight and snoring lightly against his ear. Jean bit his lip, pushing his back against the heat behind him, smiling when Marco’s hold tightened.

This. This was everything he wanted. His body near his, a long hug, falling asleep in his arms. Living the fantasy of belonging to him as much as Marco belonged to him. He grabbed Marco’s arm and buried his nose on his wrist, smiling until it hurt his face, finding some solace in knowing that Marco would hold him the rest of the night. 

He didn’t notice, but right when he fell asleep again, Marco moved his thumb over Jean’s cheek, smiling at his back and inhaling his smell, as in love as the other pining idiot under his body.

**Author's Note:**

> They will confess, I promise
> 
> Comments and kudos are what keeps writers going!  
Take a sec to tell what you liked or just leave a ♥  
Make a writer happy!!
> 
> Scream with me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar) and [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!!!


End file.
